life for a new
by emo punk of the sand
Summary: sakura is a new girl with no mother or father what happens when sasuke attakes her? old friends, new fellins? can she coup with these new emotions or will thay tear her apart? *contains ooc soo...yeah oh! and comments  - *
1. NEW GIRL

_**disclamer:i do not own naruto...i wish i did but dont**_

_**okay! here is my first gaara sakura fanfic!**_

_**there will be:**_

_**gay people*okay i have 2 gay friends who begged me to put them in this so there the gay people lol just naruto names XD***_

_**love**_

_**anger**_

_**funny-ness**_

_**a huge naru-tard*lol yes naruto in all his naru-tard glory XD***_

_**and alot more! teehee i fill you in as the story goes!**_

_**there will be gaara and stupid people doing stupid stuff for stupid reson's**_

_**REACAMENDED SONG:**_

"talking"

'thinking'

'_inner person talking'_

**'demod"**

_**who to trust?**_

***YOUR VIEW***

***beep***

***beep***

***be-***

the loun annoying alarm clock was throw at the wall as the person who throw it ground

"damn it! why the hell do i gotta get up!" the figure yell

the figure got up and looked around

the room was a hotel room.

an _ugly _hotel room.

a _ugly DISCUSTING hotel room!_

the figure got up and streached.

it was a thin girl with long pink hair.

she had elmreld eye's.***can ya gusse who?***

she walk to a door a knocked on it.

"okay...im up lets get ready!"the figure yell throw the door.

and in a flash the door swan open

"SHUT THE HELL UP ITS ONLY 3 FICKEN A CLOCK IN THE DAMN MORRNING!"

the women who was yelling had a light blond hair color. she had a small purpil dimoned on her forehead.

"s-sorry tsunade...my alarm went off and befor i looked at it i kinda..well..ya happens every day."the pink haid girl said

"i know...i shoud get you an alarm clock that is BOLTED to the tabel so ya cant break it"

"hahaha...yes but then id find a hammer and-"

"ok, ok i know where this is going! just get ready and let me take a shower-"she was inturupted by the pink hair girl

"oh hellz no! i get a shower first! you take to long!"

"hm...let me think about that- no..."

then the 2 looked at each other then to the bathroom door. thay ran as fast as thay could.

sakura yell to tsunade

"first me! first me first me first-wait what the hell am i doing you go first!"

"i win!"

when tsunade got into the shower the pink girl snuck into the bathroom and you guest it...

FLUSHED THE TOLET!

tsunade screamed from the suden heat from the shower it burned

"SAKURA! IM GONNA **KILL** YOU!"

sakura camly walked out of the bath room and smired which she never did.

then she wispered

"i win..."

after running from tsunade from tsunade which was intended to kill the pink haird sakura.

after the trobel sakura gave tsunade this trobel thay packed up sakura got on her moticycle and tsunade in her 'soccor mom van' ***haha soccor mom...get it? no?***

sakura's motorcycle was a blood red with blue and black flames on the sides her helmet was a shining black and covered her face.

she drove of with the speed of lighting.

tsunade follow behind sakura in her 'soccor mom van'.

when sakura finaly stops she see's her new house she will be living in.

it was a blue big house it's widows were wight and she saw a few balconys she also noteced the flat roof which she loved.

**sakura's view**

'_god why do we have to be here?'_ inner sakura mouned

'becouse we have to so get over it!' i yell at my inner self

*_**okay i fell i shoud explan sakura is tsunade student and sakura is in dangre not gonna say say yet.**_ _**tsunade is trying to help sakura and trying to give her a new life...okay?***_

"sakura!" tsunade yelled to me.

i hoped onto my motercycle and drove to our new house the new horor id have to live

i stoped and stared in disbelive of how beutifull the house was

tsunade walked up behind me.

"i..i really like the place it has everything i hoped it would." i said thanking her silently.

"i knew you would i new you wanted a flat roof a balcony tree's and 1 other thing...what was it?do ya remmember" she said jokeing

"i do and you so did not!" she said and ran to the back yard to see a huge...and i mean_ huge_ green house.

around the green house had to weeping wilow tree's that looked as tho holding the green house.

sakura ran to the weeping willows.

"you like it?" tsunade said smiking.

"oh...thank you thank you so so so much thank you so much thank you thank you your da BEST!"i was huging the tree and running back and forth.

"no problem sakura-chan i knew you'd like it! but-"

she stoped running and fell down right on her face.

she got at and rued her nose which was bleeding

"b-but what?" i said almost scared

"well...you have to attend school here so...you gotta were a uiform..."

i fell down to the grond head first and just sat there pisses beyond belife

"f-fine let go shoping..."

'_damn i hate shoping...lets go to hot topic! i hear thay got some new stuff!'_

_'_k!' i said happely to my inner self

"okay why dont you go shopping on your own and i'll put your stuff in the liven room so you can pick a room?" tsunade said and started to walk away.

"ok!" i yelled back

i started to walk to my motorcycle when i saw some red-head across the street looking over twords me.

i concluded that no guy whoud think me attractive and he must be looking at tsunade

i got onto my motorcycle, put on my helmet and speed off as fast as i could.

when i past that red-head my speed must have surprized him cuz he almost fell backwords.

i drove all around town trying to find a clothes shop and a hard wereshop

i passed a starbucks a pawn shop a few clubs but no hard wereshop.

i desided to stop at the starbucks i had passed erlyer.

i ordered a coffe and went to sit outside.

i passed 2 boys...i red-hear were his ears had 3 persions each the other a blond boy with his haid in a pony-tail

i knew him from somewhere.

***click...snap...the brain is thinking...ding ding...***

she ran over to the 2 boys

"Deidara?deid is that you?

"thougt you'd never remember,un!"he got up and huged me

"i've missed you so...so much Deidara!" i said shoked as to see my childed hood friend standing infront of me

"same here my little pink blosom,un!

the red-head cougted as if saying 'umm...hello! im still here and who is she?'

deidara looked over to the red-read.

"oh sakura this is my boy-friend Sasori! he's sooo sweet to me,un!" deidara jumped into Sasori arms

deidara continued

"im soo spoiled! i got me's a hot ass boy-friend and my old friend sakura...did i mension my hot ass boy friend,un?"

"y-yes you mensiond your hot ass boy-friend!" i sighed and smiled at deidara

i put out my hand to shake Sasori hand

he extended his hand and we shoke

"im sakura an old friend of deidara we'r like brother and sister!"

Sasori giggled and huged deidara.

"im Sasori...im deidara's man! how did you put up with him" he asked

"im not sure i must have pasionse"

deidara fell out of sasori's arm's laughing

"you having pasie-"

i punched him in the head

i was about to break down laughing when he did the 'dont make me snap my finger's in a z formasion!' kinda look

we all laughed when he DID snap his fingures in a z formasion.

"oh..my..god..Sasori...i know we are gonna be GOOD friends!" i said saying in between breaths from laughing so hard

"girl!...i know what you mean!" he sounded just like a girl but i knew him and me were gonna be friends!

deidara was felling neglected and sudenly said

"so saku-chan what bring's you here? un" he said

"i just moved her and needed paint for my room...wanna help?"

thay both looked at each other and said at the exact same time:

"no! i wanna be a millonare but i dont wanna help you! of course we wanna !"

we laughed as i walked over to my motorcycle and hoked up the extra seat so i choud bring both of them.

we drove to the hardwere store withthe help of Sasori navagating when he'd:

"okay you take a righ-TURN LEFT NOW!"

it was a wonder how thay were still alive with Sasori 'expert' navagating.

_'WE ALMOST DIED!'_

_'_that was so much fun!' i said to my inner self

all three of us us went in side and looked for some paint

deidara saw some paint

"how about this, un?"

"OMG deidara THAT SO UGLY!" i yelled

Sasori was laughing

"Sasori, hunny is this color ugly, un?" he said as if begging for him to say no

'no its not ugly...it damn right hidiose!"

me and Sasori laughed so hard we were crying deidara went storming off with the vile color in his hands

it was a deep green/orange/purpil that looked like well kinda like...ugly...

Sasori found 3 colors he liked.

"okay saku-saku-chan i found 3 _none-_ugly colors." he looked at deidara

"my color was not ugly un!

"of course not deidara...the color was worse then ugly...okay the colors i found were: blue...red...and blood red."

"our fav color's!" i yelled shoked

"yup!"

deidara jumped up

"fine...i will leave my _pretty color I c_hose, un!"

we bougt everything and left the store i drove them to my house and i heard them 'oooo' and 'aaaa'

again i saw that wierd red-head.

"don't talk to him.."

Sasori said to me with fear in his tone.

"why? he look's kinda..."

"well he's not sexy he's a monster!" he was wispering

"i wasnt gonna say sexy! and dont use that word...i dont 'stay away' from people i talk to them!"

"then what were you gonna say?"

"i was gonna say chiledesh!"

"oh...opps...sorry"

deidara heard what sasori said and looked scared as if i'd hurt sasori

"dont use the word monster hunny...saku-chan hates when people pick on others she will even stand up for...for...gaara...un"

she look curiosly

"who's he?"

"gaara...he killed his own father and his brother and sister are scary un."

"so? he must have his reson's and im sure if you got to know his brother and sister there nice people!"

i smiled at them and they looked shoked

"n-no ones e-ever s-said that about g-gaara befor!"

sasori said shoked at what he just heard.

"well then its good im here! i dont care about someone's past and i try to find the good in people. so lets go to work with my room"

felt her self being walched

so thay ran to her room to start painting when they were finally done she was told by deidara

"i cant lift things...i'll break a nail"  
>deidara sat the fileing his nails<p>

so i picked him up walked over to my balcony and throw him in the pool from the balcony

"ahhh-!"

***SPLASH***

he hit the water like a ton of bricks

sasori ran to see if his boy-friend was still alive

"owww! saku-chan that hurt!"

it looked it.

he 'fell' in, head first his face completly red deidara comtinued

"O MY GOD IT STINGS! THATS SMARTS"

his hands held his face as he yell

me and sasori were laughing so hard so i grabed my bathing suit ran to the bath room ran out in my bikkiny.

i jumped on the thing piece of meatle

it broke and i wasnt falling into the pool.

i was going to hit the ground.

if i hit the ground from this hight i whoud ether die or get broken bones

"AHHH!"i screamed

"SAKURA!"sasori and deidara screamed

when sudenly something pushed me into the pool i choudnt tell what it was but it kicked me and i flew into the pool

i hit the rim of the pool

i couged up blood and alot of it but i got up and smirked

"i know that k-kick its"

"saskey!"sasori screamed

deidara was shoked ut looked ready to kill when i sudenly felt a hand holding my arm

the ravin haired boy held my arm

he leaded down to my ear and wispered

"this is gonna hurt alot!"

he tighted his grip and broke my arm

i didnt scream or wimper i just tock my other hand and punched him in the face then screamed in pain

deidara ran to saskay and punched him in the face a ton of times till his face was bloody

sasori jumped from the balcony and into the pool and ran to me

he looked at me and grabed my arm

"oh my god he broke her arm!" sasori yelled to deidara

"you basterd!" sasori yelled running at saskey ready to kill

saskey smirked got up and punched sasori in the face sending him flying

"SASORI! NO!" i screamed

"SASKEY DONT HURT THEM YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!"

i waas yelling at him he pushed deidara in the pool and ran at me

he punched me in the stomic and kicked me in the face sending me into the air

when i fell to the ground he kicked me and picked me up by the hair.

the then smashed my ead to the ground cousing my head to bleed.

he moved his hads to prefor a jutsu

"demon seal no' jutsu!" he screamed and slamed the palm of his hand onto my forehead on the left side

a mark started to apper on my forehead it was a kanji

it said "unloved"

i screamed in the pain it burned i screamed for help but sasori and deidara were to hurt and in shoke to move

i screamed and yell untill i felt my warm blood running down my head.

my eye's changed from there forest green beutiful eye's to 1 being purpel to the other being red

my hair changed from its lushish bubblegum pink to half being black to half being blood red to my bangs being the same pink as befor.

i saw sasori and deidara's eye's whach as my eye's and hair changed

then my face

on my face was the kanji and 2 dark red lines on ether side of my cheeks it looked as if a wolf's wiskers

the pain stoped

i noteced my hair color was diffrent

"w-wat did you d-do to me!" i chouged up blood

he smiked

"lord orochimaro told me to imprisen a demon in you you will _never_ get rid of it!" he said as he tured and left

i looked in the water and saw my reflecsion and screamed

i read the kanji i was unloved as it said by my family

"i-im...hidiose!"

i sat there and cried

sasori and deidara relising thay wernt hurt as bad as thay thougt just more in shoke got up and walked slowly towrds me

i was scared that thayed hate me if thay saw me i covered my face andtried to hid my hair

"saku-"

"dont look at me!" i screamed "im a monster!"

tsunade had just got back from the store to hear screaming and ran to the back yard to find deidara sasori and a girl with black red and pink hair

"who is she?" tsunade asked

"saskay sealed a damn demon insid of sakura and look what it did to her!"deidara screamed

tsunade covered her mouth at the sight of the strong sakura screming she was a monster and was ugly.

"dont look at me!" i screamed

"sakura...your...your still beutiful...your still you"

i ran to tsunade and cried still not showing her the kanji or my eye"s or even my face at the mather of fact

"sakura look at me...it'll be okay"

i looked up at her and when she saw my face she gasped and looked at me in horror and fear she backed up slowly

"o my gods..." she said backing up more

"t-tsunade please d-dont be afraid o-of me...i-im still m-me...i-im still sakura." i pleaded

"your not sakura" she said "your a monster!"

i fell backwords at her words as she hissed the word monster

"i-im still m-me! i-i havent changed please belive me!"

i broke down crying

"sakura is still sakura no matter what! she isnt a monster!"deidara screamed

tsunade walked up to me and slaped me across the face

"your not sakura!"

she hissed my name and i go up and ran away i ran as fast as i could

"sakura wait!"sasori and deidara screamed and ran after me

i bumped into someone my arm still broken i was about to fall when that chougt me

"g-gomen!"i said as ears fell down my face

"sakura!" i heard sasori scream

"stay away! im a monster!" i screamed

thay stoped 6 feet away from me.

i held my broken arm and stoped crying.

"y-your not amonster your still sakur-"

"read the kanji! it say's unloved! tsunade hates me! my family hates me! i have a demon inside me now! im a damn monster!"

"no your sakura your like my sister i've know you since we were 4 i dont care if sakey sealed that thing in you! your still my saku-chan!"

deidara said

"y-your arm is broken saku-chan" sasori said "let me fix it."

"no! i'll fix it myself!"

i riped the bottom of my shirt tied up my arm to fix it

i pulled out the kurkan from my back poket and grabed me hair

"the old sakura is dead now..."

and i cut my hair as i finshed that sentence

i always loved my long hair

the hair fell and flew away

my hair was now only dow to my sholders but was jaged and longer in the front i decided not to cut the front.

"s-sakura...your hair! what were you thinking?" deidara yelled

i droped the kurican and backed up slightly into the person who chougt me erlyer as he just stared at me

blood tricked down my arm sasori held out his hand as if he was trying to saveme from drowding

"deidara...sasori...look at me...my hair was pink...my eyes...my eyes were forest green" i looked down"now look at me!"

"sakura your still you!"sasori screamed at me

"no im not..." i wispered and started to walk away

"sakura wai-"

"dont follow me" i said emosionlise

i started to run but not 4 feet from were i started i fell and hit my head on the sidewalk

blood trikeld down my face as i tried to get up but fell.

sasori tried to help me up but i ingnored him and crawled to a street lamp for balence.

when i did that i started to stand i wobled to the next one and fell i crwled untill i felt my self being picked up my sasori

"put me down-"

"just shut up and let him carrie you..."

i heard the man i ran into say

"gomen neji but thank you for stoping her from running."deidara said bowing

"fine...but tell me what happened to her"

as we walk to what i presomed to be sasori and deidara's house thay told neji what happend to me

"god you think she is going to e an out cast like the-" neji was cut off by sasori's stare

"no she wont! dont say things like that around her!" sasori yelled

"sorry but its's true and my group wont allow her in if she has a demon in her!"neji said

"then she will hang out with naruto!"deidara screamed

"w-who's naruto will he accseped me?"i asked

"of couse me has the nine-tailed fox sealed in him he will understand and he is a nice person!"deidara said

"yea just a little...naru-tarish."sasori said

everyone but me laughed

"why is he naru-tardis?" i asked

"he's always happy loves ramen and acts like a retard but is nice so we insted of calling a retard call him a naru-tard"

i smirked at this but didnt smile or laugh

"sakura please laugh please smile" deidara said weakly

"i-i cant deidara i just cant i fell so alone right now..."i said weakly

"then im getting the naru-tard-"neji was stoped by sasori

"no..we BRING her to the naru-tard!" sasori said running in the oppasit darcsion

he stoped at a tall wight house i clung to sasori's shirt scared if naruto whould accseped me or not

deidara knocked on the door and we heared someone yell

"COMEING-AHHH!"we head a loud thump like someone flalling down staires the yelled

"IM OKAY"the person yelled and open the door

"neji! sasori deidara and who is this beutiful lady"he said smilling at me

his hair was a bright orenge and his eye's were sky blue he had a big smile on his face

"naruto we need your help" sasori said seriosly to naruto

narto stoped smileing and let them in

"okay so whats up?" naruto asked

"this girl is sakura she had pink hair forest green eyes sakey beat the shit out of her the sealed a demon in her that crosses with her DNA"

naruto looked horrafid at what sasori was saying

"i knew he wodnt accseped me"i mummbeled and naruto walked over and hugged me

i sat the wide eye

"what else?" he said still holdin me

"the demon bured this kanji into the forehead and now tsunade thinks sakura is a monster and doesnt belive she is the same any more." sasori finshed

"sakura use to have such a beutiful smile her laugh was so sweet." deidara said

when i looked over to him i saw his face was looking down and a tear ran down his face

"d-deidara...please dont cry..." i said weakly

deidara looked over to sakura and back to naruto

"please naruto please be her friend she cant be alone please im begging you!"deidara pleaded naruto

naruto looked hurt like someone had insulted him

"deidara of course but i was already going to try and be-friend her and i have some friends that whould love her!" naruto said

finally after so long hugged naruto back and when i let him go i smiled

deidara was so appy he cheered and so did sasori then sasori looked back at me

"saku-chan...im sorry i choudnt help you im really sorry"sasori said

"its fine sasori i know you tried and you both chased after me even tho i was being a pain in the ass...thank you" i said as if he saved my life

wait...thay did save my life...who knows what i would have done to myself

"well...we will go get your stuff from tsunade later okay sakura,un?"deidara said

"where will i stay?" i asked like i didnt already now

"your gonna live on the street with a hobo named bob...YOUR LIVING WITH ME AND SASORI OF COURSE, un!"deidara screamed

"okay, okay gee dont gotta yell."i said joking around with him

but felt my was diffrent not just the color the style it was spikey

"saku-chan can i...can i do your hair?"sasori asked in a kinda creepy staker voice

sakura had an anime sweat drop

"s-sure sasori."

there was a glem in his eye as he ran behing you to work on your hair *-* _**(- that is the look on sasori's face)**_

he found a perfect hair style for me with my new hair.

the front was down and strait and the back and sides her spicked and looked spiked and un-keeped it covered my kanji too i loved it

he handed me a mirrior

"...oh my gods..."i said a little shoked

"s-sorry..if you dont like it i can do something else" sasori said with a huge smile of his face

"no i love this! you have too be my new hair stylist for now on!" i said to him giggleing a bit

"but of course cuz i got the skill and i got the-"

he was cut off by deidara

"dont start that un..."deidara said looking serios

"ive got the magic in me! do do do dododo ive got the magic in me-"sasori sang but diedara throw his shoe at sasori

"i said DONT start that un!"diedara growled at sasori

sasori smirked and had an evil idea

he ran to the center of the room and jumped on the table and started to sing

"my milk shakes bring all the boys to the yard and damn right...there better then your's and damn right...there better then yours i could teach you but have to charge"

"WHAT OTHER BOYS DO YOU HAVE UN!" deidara screamed

"kiss me k-k-kiss me invect me with your loved invect me with your posien"sasori started i jumped on the table and sung alone the next part

"take me t-t-take me!"

"IM GAY UN!" deidara screamed not geytting the game we played i hade an idea.

"..."

"..."

"U-G-L-Y YOU AINT GOT NO ALABY WHA WHA YOU UGLY WOOOO!"

i sung thinking he'd get the joke

"I AM SO NOT UGLY IM DAMN RIGHT SEXT UN!"diedara screamed ripping off his shirt

"your too sexy for your shirt too sexy for your shirt soo sexy yea!" sasori sang

my phone started to ring and i sang

"ring ring rign ring ring BANNANA PHONE!"

i opened my phone and said

"hello sakura speking and singing how can i anoey you?" i said in a serios voice

"hello tommorow is your first day at Konoha please come tommorow morning to the office for your uniform, segual,gym clothes."he person said

"yes..thank you"

"and we will also have someone help you around the school thay will be in all the same classes as you wont be alone."

"okay so who will be escorting me around school?"

"you will see tommorow morning ."

"oh and i had and insadent i look nothing like i do befor"sakura almost crying "i wont go in to deatail but i have natrul pink black and blood red hair."

"how i thougt you had natrul pink hair?"

"someone sealed a demon in me it changed my body you will see tommorow im sorry for the inconvenyens ma'am."

"well..just know we do not tolart vilence here so please behave your self and have a nice school year."

"thank you and good day"

"your welcome good day"

and sakura hung up first

"who was it saku-chan?"diedara said

"the school i informed them of the situashion"

"so who will escort you around the school?" naruto asked

"thay wont tell me but thay said i have to behave my self i wonder why thay said that."

naruto tighted his fists

"thay think of people with demons in them as monsters...like me you and garra"

"who's garra?" i asked

"he is...scary..."said sasori

"he cant be that bad!" i said defendingly

"he really isnt when you get to know him he is a good person bad backround," naruto said

"well i cant wait to meet him!" i said exited

"he is anti-sociol"naruto said

"so am i but im gonna suck it up i hope he trys the same!" i yelled

"well i think he'll like you!" naruto started to laugh

"he etter not touch her" deidara mumbeled

"he's not a perv deidara!"naruto yelled

"so what if he is our diff's make us people i woudnt care if he was a murderer id treat him like anyone else...crazily and funny!" i said

"well thats good sakura-chan im now positive garra will like you." naruto said with a weak smile

"well it's getting late and tommorow is my first day deidara mind getting my stuff from you know who's?"i asked deidara

"course not sasori, hunny take her home pwease?"deidara said in a bay voice

"sure thing sweety!" sasori said as he picked me up

"bye naruto" sasori said  
>ceya naruto un" deidara said<p>

"bye naru-naru-kun!"i yelled as we left

"naru-naru-kun?haha im already likeing her!" naruto laughed and went to sleep

sasori carred me to deidara's house and put me down then deidara ran in with all my stuff

"everything*huff*was all ready packed and outside*huff*"deidara said sadly as if saying sorry

"oh...okay thank you for bringing my stuff"

"no problem!" deidara yelled

"dont worrie hopefully in a copele days i'll find a ne-"

"you are so gonna stay here and live with us!" deidara and sasori screamed

"b-but..."cut off again

"no buts! your staying here!" sasori said in a girl like voice

"okay so lets play a game!" deidara said

"what game" i asked

"i asked q's and we all awnser it!"deidara again yelled

"okay!" me and sasori said

"okay first what turns you guys on?" deidara asked we all blushed

"w-well" sasori started "i get really turned on when someone*gulp* ties me up..." sasori said

"YOU MEAN THAT TIME I TIED YOU UP AND YOU BEGGED ME TO STOP YOU WERE BEING...un"deidara was yelling but laughing

"okay okay shut up so deidara what turns you on?"sasori aked

"well...what really ets me turned on is hearing mouns un"deidara said boredly

"really ha!" i said and mouned just to see his reaction

"d-dont do it saku-chan un!" deidara yelled time sasori mouned

it sounded so...so sweet and pure

"thats it un!" deidara screamed grabing sasori arm and pinning him to the ground

he tock sasori's belt and tied sasori up

"d-deidara c-cut it out!"sasori said

"you know you like it!" deidara said as he trailed his tounge down sasori's neck

"w-well im gonna go to bed you to have fun and *startes to laugh really badly* dont forget to use a condom!*falls on floor laughing and crawls out of the room*

***ummm...sorry i cant wright guy on guy so im not gonna try sorry for the little problem so lets skip to morring***

"OMFG DEIDARA YOU GAVE ME A HIKKIE!"

sasori screamed and he countinued

"now i gotta were a turtel neck!"sasori sounded PISSED!

last night i heard mouns and screames and begges and hahaha it sounded so funny!

i got up brushed my hair and tock a quick shower and came out so sasori did my hair

"i heard you and deidara etting busy last night" i told sasori

"yea and?" he was blushing

"was it fun?"i asked

"oh gods yes it was great he is a great love-"sasori was cut off

"dont tell her the chains un" deidara said as he past sasori

"looks like some on got tied up!" i said in a perverted kinda voice

"yup and it felt so damn good!" sasori yelled

he finshed doing my hair

"can you guys help me pick out what to wear for today i wanna look goth/punk/skater/ i dont give a shit kinda look!" i asked the boys

"but of cousre bad-ass saku-chan!"sasori said

thay picked out a black skin tight shirt that had a drawing of a moon in blood red with chains and straps

the pants were black with blood red sticking and chains comeing down

the shoes were heavy combat boots and yes chains as laces

for some decor. i had a black bow with chains hanging down in my hair

my lip stick was black

i havent sleeped very well for a while so i had black bags under my eyes i also added some eyeliner

i painted my nails black and had a black skull choker on

for earings thay were little vodo dolls holding down sowrds that had rubys on the bottom of the tiny sword that looked like blood

i moved my bangs so peoplewhoud see the kanji

"i thought you didnt want people to see the kanji un?" deidara said

"well...i changed my mind i want people to see me as a carrier i dont care i have you two as friends and naruto and his group if thay like me!" i said and smiled

"well thats good! im glad your happy now lets get to school!" sasori yell and got in his car

i grabed my black back pack that had a crying skull on it and put on my..

i-dont-care-im-bored face i had no emosion in my face just looked bored

i got a ride up to the school and steped out of sasori's car

the school was huge!

had a flat roof

'i plan to be skipping class and heading there!'

'_**dont you want a proper educasion?'**_a voice i had never hurd in my head

_**'**_who are you?' i asked it

'_**im the demon inside you dont worrie im very friendly and wont couse you harm my dear'**_ i said as if gentle and caring

'okay so what's your name and what can i call you?"

'_**you can call me kamy ' it said**_

_**'**_okay please be quite in school kamy-san'

_**'yes '**_it said

'just take a nap!' and then it was silent and i knew she had fallen asleep

'come on sakura lets get you to the office!" sasori yelled

"hm..."and i followed sasori and deidara to the office to get ready

"welcome to Konoha high how may i help you today?" said the women im the chaire it was the lady who called me yesterday

"yes..hello im sakura im the new student..."i said

"oh yes welcome here is your new clothes change in-to this and put your um...acsesore's on the uniform...come back out when done so." she gave me a wight button up shirt a skirt that was black and red,a botton up vest black and a red tie.

i went to the bathroom and tried it on

the skirt was a little short and i hate skirts but with puting on the chains and bows i felt better and came out and went back in the office.

"okay so who will escort me around..."i asked as if i hated the idea

"i will call him down...*she picked up a phone and dieled a nummber*"

"hello i need naruto to come down for the new student...yes...thank you..*she hung up*he will be down in-" she was inturuted by sasori

"in 5..4..3..2..1..0 incoming naru-tard" and the door to the office swung open and there was naruto standing there

"ta-da!" sasori said laughing

_**kk so i hope you like this chapter and i hope i get lots of reviews so teehee enjoy **_

_**i'll put onother up tommorow!**_

_**next chapter**__:__a new school with new people will people want to talk to a carrier of a demon? find out in the next chapter of__** who too trust!**_

_bye bye! _**^.^**


	2. are you okay?

"h-hi*huff* saku-chan ready for school?*huff*" the out of breath blond boy said

"yup and looks like your my escort!" i said to naruto

"YES! this is great! im gonna be in all your classes lets gooooooo!" he screamed and grabed all my books i grabed my loke info from the lady

then naruto grabed my arm and ran out side to a group of people

"hiya guys! this is sakura-chan she is new here! i promised she could hang with us!"naruto said

"hn..."is all i said

"oh my god she is another garra!" thay all laughed i had my arms crossed

the boy with blood red hair just stared at the girl who made the joke and walk to me

"well...hi im ten-ten!" she put out her hand and i shoke it still looking bored

"let me intuerdus everyone!" naruto yelled

"okay this is hinata!*points to a girl with black hair wight eyes*

this is shikamaru!*points to the boy who is asleep*

thats kiba*points to the boy with the dog*""

"he's so cute..."i walked up to the tiny dog

it jumped in my arms and cuddled so i pet it

the owner kiba looked shoked

"wow...he's never umped out of MY arms into someone else's that didnt offer him food!" he said

i just keeped petting the tiny wight dog

"...whats his name...?" i asked

"well his names akumaru...he's a good dog im never away from him more then a few minutes!" kiba said

the little dog fell asleep in my arms so i gave him back to kiba

"he really is a cute dog..."i said still bored

"thanks he really likes you!"kiba said and naruto hit him

"OWW!"kiba yelled

"may i continue? good! okay this is

neji *paoins to brownish blackish haired boy* he's hinata's cosein

you know sasori and deidara

you know me

but you dont know the sand siblings!" naruto yelled and ran to a blond girl hair in 4 pig tails a boy with brown hair to much make-up

and a boy with blood red hair that looked the youngest around my age

he had dark bags under his eyes he wore all black with chains

he looked at me and i looked back with a bored espresion and no emosion what so ever just...looked lifeless

he looked kind of the same

he looked at naruto

"who's the new girl?" his voice was cold and harsh...i liked it

"her name is sakura saskay the basterd traped a demon insid of her she had pink hair and forest green eyes the demon changed her and burned that symbol in her fore head" naruto said but continued

"she was staying with her grandmother/teacher but after it happed she called saku-chan a monster and kicked her out she is staying at sasori and deidara's."

naruto finshed and looked back at me and everyone stared at me

i looked down and the ground eyes closed and angry

"you know...it's not_ polite_ to friken stare"i said grinding my teath

"s-sorry we just..ya know wanted to see the scar."ten-ten said

"hn..." i moved my bangs to show them the scar

thay all gasped and tock a step backwords i ignored it and looked away from them

"it's a kani..." the blood red head said*_**teehee that rymes **_TT-TT_**okay no more docter suse for me lol***_

"hn..."is all i said

"what it say garra can you read it?" naruto said looking at the blood red head

"yea it say's 'un-loved' " is all he said

everyone looked at me in horror but with pity

"hn...dont give me these looks of pity*starting to get angry* i hate being pityed..." i said looking at the terified people

thay stoped giveing me the stares and i saw garra walking up to me

"im garra...thats my sister terima and my brother kankoro." he pointed to the blond girl then the brown headed boy

"hn...nice to meet you...all of you" i said to everyone thay nodded back

"so let continue our game from yesterday" naruto said

"okay so what turns you guys on" the blond girl terima said

'oh no not this game'

"naruto you first what turns you on?" terima said

"RAMEN!" he screamed

everyone but me and garra laughed we slightly smirked only slightly

"okay kankoro your turn!" terima said

"hmmm...pupets..."he said

"okay next is neji"

"...wepons..."neji said

"hey! me too!" ten-ten replided

"okay next is hinata!"

everyone payed close etension to this i dont know why just did

"w-well...f-for me i-its the sound of howling..."

"okay sakura your turn"

"hn...horror movie's..."i said

everyone stared at me

"...what?...something on my face?..." i asked

"o...k...garra your turn" terima said

he just stood there for a seconed and thougt

"...blood..."he said

terima did an anime sweet drop

"didnt expect anything diffrent

"hey bitch!" i heard someone screaming at me

i looked behind me and thay slaped me

"who the hell do you think you are even looking at garra!" the red hair fan-girl screamed

she raised her are to hit me again

i grabed her are twisted it and made her fall on the ground

"hn.." as i turned back to my friends

i felt some one punch me in my backand fell forword

"so you wanna go bitch 5 agenst 1! the red head girl yelled

"hn...fine..." i said

i put my hand is my vest pokets

the red haired girl ran at me i jumped up bentt my legs not even moving my hands and kicked her in the forehead

she flow back words

the 2nd girl with silver hair atacted me and punched me in the face

"how's it fell bitch!" she yelled

"hn..."

i tock out 1 hand kicked her in the stomic grabed her shirt and throw her in to a tree next to garra

the next girl had black hair she looked tough haha not really!

she got infrount of me and pulled out a knife she did a jutso

"cristle of death no jutso!" she screamed then i felt the knife throw my arm it was a cristle dagger now

i lloked at it got both hands out and smirked

"wolf fury no jutso!" i screamed my fingur nales grew longer and sharper and looked and felt and were steal

my eyes looked like tiger eyes

my teath went to fangs

my ears grew to wolf ears and i stood there

she looked scared of me she just stood there

i ran tordes her with lighting speed i kicked her into a tree not hard none of the where really hurt just brused

the last girl just stood the scared out of her mind and ran

"reverse no jutso!" i yell and went back to my-self again

i walkedback to my friends when i felt someone grab my hair

"hello again you slut." it was saskay

"damn it leave me alone!" i screamed

"wolf fury no jutso!" i screamed and cut his hand and jumped in the tree garra had been leaning on

"get down here and die you monster! monster's deserve to die you ugly creature!" saskay screamed

i jumped down from the tree i looked at him my eyes flashed diffret colors

"oh my god its like when garra or naruto tranforns!"ten-ten yell backing up

i screamed in pain this hurt it really hurt the demon tring to take control hurt so much

she tock over my eye's turned blood red thay were hollow when you looked in them now

my hands had razor sharp claws now i had a tail red black and pink it lloked like a wolfs tail

"s-sakura?" deidara asked

"**die!"**the demon that broke and tock over my body lunged and saskay

'stop!' i yelled

'he will pay for what he said about us! were not monsters!'she said back to me

'we are if you hurt him!"she stoped and lost control of my body and i fell to the ground

"sakura!" naruto screamed an ran to me garra was first to reach me

"you bastered!" garra yelled to saskay

saskay smirked

"she's such a slut! i hope she die's." saskay said then garra grabed him by the througt and throw him into a tree

garra walked slowly twords me

my tail disapered my claws resited my eyes back to normal and last my ears back to normal my eyes still shut

"she'll be fine right garra? right naruto?un" deidara said hugging me

his and sasori's eyes where widened

my eyes started to open and sasori jumped on me

"oh sakura we were so worried oh im so glad your ok!" sasori yelled

"hn...i can take care of my self sasori you 2 know that and stop touching me!" i yelled

my arm was gushing out blood

garra was staring at it

"oh yea garra has a thing for blood doesnt he?" i asked

"yup...and your gushing it *looks at garra* haha garra does she look sexyer with lood on?" terima asked garra he just gulped staring at my arm

kankoro nugged garra and wispered something to garra

'haha i can so hear him'

"garra you might want to look away from her we all know you wont last if she keeps bleeding

i dug throw my back pack and grabed my tiny first aid kit

i grabed the rubbing acahol and pored it on the wouned

i didnt even flinch

i started to wrap my arm in the bangeges

soon the blood stoped

i had smaller cuts on my face so just cleand them up

the kanji on my forehead burned really bad i flinche and put my hand over it

"sakura you okay?" naruto asked

"yea just my kanji burns..."i said

"it'll stop soon..."deidara said

i felt something comeing at me and moved out of the way a kurican can flying at me and cuting my other hand i ignored it and tried to talk to my friends

"u-umm saku-chan?"sasori said

"yea...?" still bored

"shoudnt you cover that cut it looks pretty bad?"

"...no..."i said as if i wasnt bleeding

"FOR GODS SAKE OVER UP THE GOD DAMN BLOOD!" garra screamed i smirked and walked up to him

with the blood driping down to my fingers i walked up to him and wrout hi in blood on his arm

i walked back to my spot and contiuded talking

"i dont like being stared at he'd staring at my blood which is on me stareing at me not its on him so he wont stare at me..." i said still bored

garra was now staring at his arm terima looked at him

"garra if you do what i think your gonna do dont!"terima said

garra brougt his arm to his mouth and started to lick up my blood off his arm

"garra! i told you not to do that!" terima screamed at garra

"let him do it it doesnt bother me if he likes blood he likes blood..." i shruged and when he was done garra looked at me

"looks like he wants more!" naruto said

garra walked up to me and grabed my arm

"oh my gods he is so not going to lick the blood off her arm!"sasori screamed

garra removed the bandigening on my arm and started to like slowly up and down my arm

it felt wierd having him lick my arm

everyone's eye's where wide as thay heard garra growl

"so...whats this school like?" i asked getting uncofteble with the silence

"i-its a great school and your in all of me and um...garra's classes we all looked back at garra who was almost done licking up

he sudenly snaped his eyes open to see what he was doing she giggled a little by his...his reacsion

it was too cute he fell back words and looked woried i stoped giggling and looked woried

"garra...it's okay sakura _let_ you lick the blood up dont worrie about it..."naruto saidslowly walking to garra to help him up

"really...? why?" garra said slowly

"becouse im bored and really dont care what you do..." i said in a kinda harsh voice

garra looked shoked as if he was about to kill someone for saying something to him

"s-saku-chan...y-you have to _try _and be a l-little nicer to garra-san un!" deidara said

"why?" i asked still no emosion terima laughed and then everyone else did again not me and garra

"becouse if your nice to him he might be nice to you!" sasori said

"i was nice...i gave him blood..."i dont understand.

nice? i was being nice right?

"well yes but-"sasori started

"sakura it really was nice of you!" terima said

garra still looked shoked and stared at me

i looked at garra

"cut it out..." i said

"whats he doing?" naruto said

garra still stared at her

"g-garra-san if i was you id stop staring un." deidara said

i tightend my fist's

"cut it out!" i screamed

he keeped staring at me

my eyebrow twiched

i started untied my shoe

"g-garra run for your life un!" deidara screamed

i tock my shoe off and as i throw my shoe at him

i screamed "cut...it ...OUT!" it hit his face and he fell backwords

he wasnt staring at her anymore he was staring at the sky

i walked over and put back on my shoe

"now...i advise you stop staring at me garra..." i looked at him with no emosion again and helped him up

"also...:i started to say "dont touch me unless you want your ass kicked..." i walked over to stand next to sasori and deidara

"what...just happend?" naruto asked

kankaro laughed

"garra got hit in the face with a shoe for staring!" kankouro screamed

deidara looked stuned and sasori looked worried

"saku-chan im not sure you shoud have done that..."sasori said

"why...he had it coming you know im parinod about people staring at me..." i said puting my hands in my vest poketes

"he might kill you un!" deidara screamed

"so?" i said

"what do you mean so?" sasori screamed

"okay lisen...my parents...dead...teacher tsunade..wants me dead...you see..i have crapy luck with the world" i said

"that doesnt mean you need a deaath wish!" sasori said

everyone looked at me like i was suicidal

"look im not gonna kill myself i just hate life. i hate living life. i hate having a life. i hate knowing most of it has been taken away..." i said and walked away

**DeIaRa'S vIwE**

she walked off i knew she wanted to be alone right now

'what did she mean?" naruto asked

"h-her mother...she died giving birth to sakura her father dis-owned sakura and tried to kill her..sakura had and older brother..he tried to kill her too he was the only one she trusted un..." i told them

"i took me 2 years to et her to talk to me and 1 year to get her to trust me un" i countinued

"p-poor sakura" terima said thinking that her and garra have that in common

"garra...mabey you shoud try talking to her...i mean only if you want to." sasori said

"hn...mabey if i fell like it." garra said

'that BASTERED! he knows how sakura fells he shoud try to be her friend!' thougt

"come on garra...you know how she must fell!" naruto said

the red headed bitch from erlyer came to our group just as sakura was comeing back after walking around for a bit

she walked up to garra

she kissed him

sakura's eye's widend

garra's eye's widend too as he pushed the girl of of her wipeing his mouth and spiting on the ground trying to get rid of her taste

"what the fuck bitch! gods! ewww yuk!" garra growled

sakura was only staring for a second and looked to me with wide eye's

she wanted to cry i could tell but she wasnt going to

'does she like garra with out knowing it?' i thought

garra looked at sakura

"i swear...i dont like her she kissed me!" garra said as if begging for forgivness

"it doesnt consurn me do what you want..." she said emosionlessly

i knew it was bothering her but her eyes went half-lid her voice wasnt shakey but it was bothering her!

"you heard her garra-kun! she isnt intrested in you so we can date!"the red haired girl said smileing

"bitch..."sakura mummbeled

"read my lips you bitch.." garra started "i...dont...like...you..." he said

the girl stoud up and punched sakura in the face

"it's your foult he doesnt like me you slut!"she screamed

sakura just stood there not even fighting back her hair covered her face.

the girl punched her again in the face but the other side but this time sakura moved a little and it only grased her cheek

she looked up

i saw that she must have bit down on her lip when she was hit.

blood was pooring down her lip

she still had that bored espresion on her face

"you slut! garra's not your's he's mine! you hear me? mine! he likes me he is just lieing to himself he doesnt so stay away from him!" she screamed

sakura looked her in the eyes and gave her a death glare

'holy shit it's worst then garra's!' i thought

the girl yipped and ran off

"he's mine you whore!" she said running out of eye's view

"saku-chan..." sasori walked over to sakura pulled out a napkin and started to clean her lip

"that girls name is mia saku-chan she is in love with garra..." sasori said

"she's a riken staker!" garra added pissed off"are you okay?" he asked

everyone turned and faced garra

"when do you worrie about other people garra un?" i asked a little shoked

"since...ive got nothin..."he said

sakura looked down at the ground

"yes...im fine..." she said in a hushed voice

"sakura...your not fine i know that tone lets talk later okay un?" i told her

"okay..." she said

it tore my heart to she the girl i thought as a sister in so much pain seeing her in fights knowing if i help her she thinks i dont trust her to win and gets pissed

"s-s-sakura-chan? a-are you sure your okay?" hinata said

"yes...i am fine...just a small cut-"

"that is not a small cut ! that bitch broke your lip and hurt you!" terima screamed

"i've had worse.." she said

"you mean that time thouse guys beat the shit out of you and left you for dead near a sleeping willow tree and i called you and you asked if i wasnt busy to find you un?" said

"ahh yes...and i had both arms broken 1 of my legs fractured a minor concusin a broken nose,black eye and was pissed cuz he tock my favorit earing..that prick"

sakura said

"he beat the shit out of you you were in the hospital for 3 months and were were and still are complaining about the earing un!" i said

"so? it wasnt like i was dieing of the pain i told you it didnt hurt i even tried to get to the hospital with out your help.."she said as if it didnt matter

"you almost died un!" i screamed

"i was fine.."she said

everyone looked at her

"sakura-chan youve always been so indapendent and strong!" i said giggling

she looked away and wispered to herself

"if i am then why am i still so weak?" she wispered i hope no one heared that

why...why did she think she is so weak

garra looked at her in a way i have ever seen him look at someone befor

he quikly looked at something else when he say me looking at him

"sakura-chan...your lip is still bleeding..." sasori said

she let out a anoyed sigh she put her hands up the her lip

green chakura was seen as her lip healed up

"there..." she said

"what was that!" everyone yelled

"i used a healing jutso...it only works on small cuts tho"she said

"so..COOL!" naruto yelled

**SaKuRa'S vIeW**

***RING RING***

It was time for school to start so the group went there diffrent ways exepet me garra and naruto we have the same classes

**'SCHOOL SCEDUAL'**

**MATH (KAKASHI)**

**GYM (GUY)**

**GYM (GUY)**

**SCIENCE (OROCHIMARU)**

**ELA (GUY)**

**READING (GUY)**

**HISTORY (tsunade)**

**LUNCH **

**RESSES**

**ART (JARIYA)**

**MUSIC (KAKASHI)**

**SWIM CLASS (OROCHIMARU)**

**'okay so here is our day for today!looks fun!' **inner sakura said

'yea'i said

"okay to math!" naruto yelled

"hn" garra said

"..." i was silent

when we got to the class there looked like 3 groupes

the first one: a raven haired boy a girl who had hair like deidara's but longer and a few other girls with brown hair

the seconed grope:a boy who had a turtle neck on and sun glasses the girl mia from earlyer a girl with brown hair and a boy with black hair

the thired group: a boy whit black hair that kinda looked like sakskay but his hair was smothe down and was smileing a girl with her hair in pig tails and a boy in a green jump suit.

"sakura-chan you can hang out with me and garra if you want she you wont be alone!" naruto said

"that soundes great thanks naruto

"no problem it's what friends do!"

friends...we were friends already... garra sat down first then naruto garra wispered something to naruto and naruto moved a seat over

he told me to sit between him and garra

"you owe me garra" naruto said

"i know..but thanks naruto." garra smirked a bit

'i wonder why he owes naruto'i thought

a girl who had a simler hair to deidara walked up to me

"hey new girl im ino! come hang out with us instead of these monsters!"she said

"tthere not monsters!" i said

"yes thay are you shoudnt hang out with the bad crowed like low life monster's like garra."that pig said

"garra's not a monster!" naruto said yelling

"yea he's a person ust like you!" i yelled

"dont compare that ugly monster to me!" she yelled

"well ino-pig if anyone's the monster its you for being so crule!"i yelled

"what did you just call me forehead!" she yelled

"you heard me bitch!" i said and she storemed off

"sakura-chan that was awesome! no one's ever stood up to ino on me and garra sake thank you!" naruto said

"its what friends do!" i said and smiled a little

a guy walked up behind me

"well hello beutiful why dont you and me go find anmempty class room?" the guy with black hair said

"that sounds like..." i started garra and naruto's eye's widend "THE WORST IDEA IVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!" and i pushed him away from me

naruto and garra laughed

"stupied sie!" naruto yelled

"gods! id rather find and empty class room with garra then a dumb-ass like him"i said

"what? youd find a class room with garra!"naruto yelled

"if my couses were garra or any guy in this class room then yes." i said carmly

"hey sakura"garra said

"yea?"

"wanna go find that empty class room?" garra asked

"you wish!" i laughed

that sie kid walked up to me and slaped me acros the face the whole class was lookin

"you bitch! no girl turns me down!" he said

"well i giess that just changed..." i said

"and not for a monster like garra!"he said

i stood up and moved my hair to show the kanji

"then im a monster too!" i said showing the kanji everyone gasped

i grabed the front of his shirt

"and garra and naruto are my friends and i dont like it when my friends have there fellings hurt got that?" i said wispering in his ear

he gulped and i throw him at the wall

"mess with my fucking friends again and your dead! got that?"i screamed at him

he slowly nodded

"if you think garra and naruto are monster's then im your worst nightmare!" i said walking back to my friends

"haha ALL RIGHT SAKURA-CHAN!"naruto yelled

garra looked pissed and sie walked up to him and punched him in the face and wispered something

sie looked scared for his life and nodded

garra walked back and sat down

"what you say to him garra?" naruto asked

"oh nothig just that if he touched sakura or flirted with her at all id kill him and hid his body in suna." garra smirked

"well that is sweet of you garr-" i was cut of with someone grabing my hair

"so your a monster to?" the figur said "well i know what to do with monster's!"

thay pulled out a knife pulled the back of my shirt up and carved in the kanji for monster

it hurt so much it stung

i didnt cry and i didnt scream that whould show weakness again

garra jumped from his seat and charged at the figure he beat the shit out of the guy

"ow! damn it! damn it! damn it!" i cursed

garra didnt kill the guy just hurt him

he ran over to me and so did naruto

"sakura..let me see what he did"

i slowly lifted the back of my shirt

i heard people gasp

the blood slowly driped down my back from the new wound it whoud scar and be there for the rest of my life

"whats it say?" i asked

"it say's...monster..." naruto said slowly and painfuly

"hn...i guess i deseved that..." i said slowly standing up

i grabed bandiging form my back pack and told naruto and garra to come with me

we went out of the class to an empty class room

"i need a little help puting on the bangenges please i cant it hurts to much" i said looking down "god im so weak!"

"no your not! asking friends for help isnt a weakness it's a streangth!"naruto said and garra nodded

i smiled

"how do you two know you can trust me...i could snap at any moment and kill you both.." i said

"oh shut up and lift your shirt"naruto said

i didnt do it

"come on sakura-chan we will never mension this again we swear just take off your shirt"naruto said

"ugg fine!" i said

and i tock off my shirt

i think im flat chested but i had a a black lace bra with blood red lace trim

naruto handed the bandees to garra

"you do it!"naruto said

"why me?" garra said

"NOT IT!"naruto yelled

"damn it! fine!" garra said cursing under his breath

he started to wrap me up but his hand touched my breast and naruto laughed at this i turned bright red

"fucking perv's!" i yeld

"i'm not a perv it was on accident i swear!" garra yelled

"fine! your lucky i trust you!" and with that i sat back down

garra saw the blood driping down my back and asked naruto for a wet cloth

naruto handed him one and garra gently rubbed the blood off my back

then he finshed wraping me up

"god it hurts thanks naruto thanks garra!" i said smileing

"sorry we didnt help you sooner" garra said

"no problem it'll heal!" no it wont it whoud scar and be there for ever

"yea" naruto said

"lets get back to class!" i said and ran out the door

**NaRuTo'S vIeW**

sakura ran to the class room

"garra-"

"damn it!" he yelled

"its not your fault!" i said to him

"she hangs out with us and look what happend to her!"garra yelled

"are you worried about her?" i asked him

"of course she's our friend!"he said

"then lets protect her she's by herself right now!" and i ran out the door to go find sakura

**SaKuRa'S vIwE **

I ran back into the class room and back to my seat still no teacher

the ino-pig walked up to sakura

"i'll tell you again leave the monster's and hang with us!" she said

"ino-pig darling...id rather die so go drop dead you over controling bitch i said no and if there monster's then im a monster becouse i have a demon too." i said

"y-you do?" she backed up a bit

"yup read my kanji bitch!" i moved my hair to show her she read the words 'un-loved'

"oh my god...y-you are a monster! i'll make sure you'll have no friends! monster's desirve to be alone! YOU desive to be alone!" she screamed

garra and naruto heard this and ran in the class room to see sakura having a break down

i was having a flash back when my father told me i shoudnt have been born

*FLASH BACK*

_'you monster! i hope you die! you toke my wife from me you toke your brothers mother away! i hope you die!"_

_a man with blond hair screamed and hit the girl with pink hair_

_the little girl was crying_

_'your brother loved his mother and you tock her from him you monster!'_

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

sakura...just sitting on the floor holding her legs agenst her chest not moveing barly breathing

"what did you do to her?" naruto hissed at ino

"n-nothing!" ino said

"lie!" garra yelled and ran to sakura's aid who was mummbleing

"m-monster...i-im a m-monster..i deserve to..to die...slow and painful" she repeted out loud

"no no no sakura your not a monster your a very nice young lady you desive nice things like friends and life not death" garra said hugging sakura

he was rocking back and fourth holding sakura

"what did you say to her!" naruto yelled

"all i said was she deseved to have no friends and deserved to be alone" ino yelled at naruto

"your such a little bitch you know nothing of how kind sakura is! you have no idea what she's been throw!your a selfish pig!" naruto yelled

sakura was starting to get back to the real world and stoped freaking out to see garra holding her

"g-garra? n-naruto?" she looked around and saw naruto

"sakura!" naruto yell running to sakura

"we were sooo worried!" naruto yelled at her

"s-sorry naruto sorry to have w-worried you garra."she said slowly looking down still no emosion

"dodont metion it sakura-chan!" naruto gave a weak smile garra slowly stood me up picked me up and handed me to naruto

"hold her for 1 moment naruto..."garra said sounding pissed

"g-garra what you doing?" naruto said

garra ignored him and walked to the frount of the class

"okay lisen up you snoty basterd's!" garra started "any of you little prick's hurt sakura and i'll kick your ass! understand?" garra said again pissed

a few kids nodded and a few kids wernt lisen

"and-" he continued" i wont hit a girl...thats why i have my sister who is also sakura's friend so dont think your safe just cuz you a damn girl."

and with that he sat down next to me

'he is so sweet' i thougt

garra tock a quick look at me

"you okay? i know what she said hurt you but dont lisen to her..."garra said

his voice sounded so ruff and touge but...it was sweet and sothing

"hai, garra-kun im fine thank you" i said and smiled softly

"next time those pricks upset you tell me and i'll get the gang together and kick some ass!" naruto screamed

i giggled a little

"okay naruto i'll tell you and garra if anyone upsets me." i said smiling

'i never had...such good friends befor' i thougt

***RING RING***

okay next class is gym

i love gym i love to run i love to fight i love to play captur the flag

i went in to the gym following naruto cuz garra was behind me making sure i wasnt jumped

'he's so funny' i thougt

"okay heres the gym!" naruto yelled

it was huge

it had a rock wall it had bleachers it was the size of a foot-ball field

"wow!" i said

"u-umm sakura?" naruto said

"yea?" i asked

"you have to wear umm...some gym clothes that are given to you..."he said nevosly

"okay i dont care..."sakura said

"you will when you see them"he mummbeled

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! i am guy-sansay your most youthful gym teacher!" a man in a green spandex jump suit said screaming

his voice was booming

"oh ho ho! who is this youthful new girl with her hair died!" he screamed

"its natrul! and im sakura haruna"*_cant spell the last name sorry TT-TT dont kill me pwez?*_

"I AM GUY YOUR YOUTHFUL TEACHER! and you seem to be the new youthful student here!"he screamed handing me some clothes

"t-thanks" i said he was kinda wierd

like the wierd person your parents tell you to stay away from.

"go change and come out to find the game we will play my youthful students!" he screamed

naruto and garra and all the boys went in the boys loker room i went in the girls with all the rest of the girls

i walked in and saw all the girls looking at me so i went in the corner and tock off my shirt like all the rest did

i heared people gasp my back was turned to them

when i turend to face them i saw horrafid faces

"m-monster?" one said

"..."i was silent

i just put my new shirt on

it was black with red stiching it was cut a little below the belly button and showed my back

my eye twiched

"is this what i have to were?" i asked pissed off but emosionless

"y-yes we all were the same but diffrent colors...whats your name?"

"im sakura im new" i said still no emosion

"well im ichigo. nice to meet you" she smiled and i nodded

so next i tock my pants off

i put the new one's on

black with red stiching but were shorts

'god i hate gym now'

"i know but you get use to wereing the reviling clothing" ichigo said finding i was pissed

"...yeaaaa...not gonna happen..." she laughed

i put my hair in a pony-tail including my bangs in it to show my kanji

i dont care who saw it any more

im proud of it now.

'thanks naruto...garra' i thougt

i put on my black snekers and started to walk out side

i tock 1 step out the door and saw garra and naruto sitting on the bleachers waiting for me

naruto saw me and waved like a mad man

"SAKURA-CHAN OVER HEA! ME AND GARRA OVER HERE!" he screamed i giggled a bit and ran twords them

i sat between garra and naruto like thay wanted me too

i felt safe safe them...

i felt happy with them

"sakura i told you you whoudnt like it but you do look good" naruto said

"yea really good" garra added

"thanks" i said

everyone came and sat away from me,garra,and naruto

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"guy said"we will split you into teams of 2 and i will tell you the game

me naruto and garra were in team 1 together and about 7 other people there were:

***group 1***

1)me

2)garra

3)naruto

4)ichigo

5)rock lee

6)hinata

7)ino

8)mia

9)sie

10)jason

***group 2***

1)saskey

2)sasori

3)deidara

4)candy

5)ten-ten

6)sikarmaru

7)kankaru

8)mary

9)abby

10)karin

"okay now my youthful student's! partner up but has to be a boy with a girl and in your group!" gay sensay yelled

mia and ichigo ran to garra and naruto ran to me

"hey sakura!" naruto said

garra ran over and gave naruto a pitiful look

"wanna be garra's partner?"naruto said and garra looked at him

i heard garra wispering "dude your the best iou big time thanks"

mia ran fast to garra

"sorry_ bitch_ garra is going to be my partner!" mia said clinging to garra's arm

"well garra if you want to be her part-"i started but choudnt finsh garra interupted me

"no i want to be your partner..."he said in a hushed voice

"to bad your my partener garra-kun!" mia yelled

i saw ichigo run up to mia and grab her arm

"garra has a partner mia." she said

i smiled and she nodded back

"and sie wants to be your partner."ichigo said and mia and her ran off

"im gonna go ask hinata to be my partner!" naruto said runing off

okay so our team pairing's were:

me and garra

naruto and hinata

mia and sie

jason and ino

rock lee and ichigo

team 2's pairings:

sasori and candy

saskey and karin

mary and kankuro

sikamaru and ten-ten

deidara and abby

" okay now that your paired up with your youthful friends were gonna play a game of trust first!"

everyone stared at him

"who is youthful enofe to go first?" guy yelled again

"us"garra said and smirked i gave him a death glare

"okay youthful sakura clime up to the top of the rock wall and fall backwords garra with chach you!"

"she's gonna die" i heard some people wisper

"garra will just let her fall." other's said

would he really let her fall?

am i gonna die? i thougt

"o-okay!"i said and started to clime to the top there was a leage at the top i climed up on to it and looked down i was pretty high...

relly high...

super relly high...

i looked down to see garra waiting for me

"garra i trust you" i wispered and turned my back to the people on the ground

i slowly leaned back

i felt my legs give out on me

i wasnt scared

i trusted him

i knew he'd chach me

i just knew it

i felt the wind in my hair as i was falling my eye's open not closed

i felt calm i knew i was safe

but then mia tackled garra

"sakura!" i heard garra scream

i turned around in the air to see i was going to hit the ground i stifend one arm and put it out in frount of me

with my arm stiff i put my other one to the side

as my hand touched the ground i pushed of the ground back in to the air and landed knelling on 1 knee

my hands were bleading and so were my knee's i hit the ground pretty hard

i must have dis-lokated my arm it whoudnt move

i got up slowly from the ground

but i fell ackwords onto the ground

i diss-located my leg too

"sakura!" i heard garra scream and run twords me

"i-im fine just dis-located my arm and leg i'll be fine just gotta walk it off" i gave a painful smile to garra as i said this

everyone stared at me as if i were dieing

"sakura...im so sorry i didnt chach you...im so so sorry please forgive me..." garra said in a hushed voice

"garra..im fine..really look" i said trying to stand it hurt but i wobled to stand

i put my moveble arm in the air and moved it around to show i was fine

"what about that arm?" he said pointing to the arm unable to move

"umm well i cant really move it..at all"i said a slight giggle

i fell down again this time on my dis-located arm

oh that hurt but i wasnt gonna show it it whoud hurt garra's felling's

"what about your legs?" he asked

"i cant move my right one im was puting all my waigt on my left leg then kinda..tiped?"i said

guy sansay ran to me and so did the rest of the class

"ichigo go get the youthful nurse and fast!" guy said pointing to the door

ichigo ran out the doors fast

"mia your expeled from this school sakura chould have died!" guy screamed

"im only expeled if the pricible say's i am!" mia said

i tried to get up

i moved my good leg and foursed myself to standed i fell down and crawled to mia's leg

i stood up i flung back my fist and back to her face

i hit her so hard my knuckles were bleading

i heard her cry in pain

no one helped her

she got up and kicked me in the stomic

i fell back words and spit up blood

garra was about to come and help me

"n-no!..this is my fight and i will fight it!" the hair covered my face no one saw my face

"sakura let me he-"

"no!" i screamed

i tried to run twords mia she grabed my hair and throw me to the wall

i left and indent in the wall

i made a small cry of pain and fell to the floor

my arm was obout to dis-locatet i healed my leg so i was able to walk then it dis-located

i stood up arms limp

i ran twords her like a bat out of hell

i was about to kick her she grabed my leg and slamed me into the ground

again i made another cry of pain this time lowder

i saw garra he looked so confused, hurt and...scared

i smiled at him when i felt mia punch me in the side

i cried in pain

i kicked her back sendin her flying into a wall she was out

she didnt want to fight anymore

im lieing there on the floor when garra ran to me and hugged me

"d-dont worrie sakura you'll be fine" garra said brushing my hair back beind my ear

i saw naruto deidara sasori ten-ten and even rock lee run twords me

"am i going to die here?" i asked them

_**hahaha! clife hangner! am i gonna keep this story going? of course im adicted to wrighting**_

_**anomanis reviews are more then welcome**_

_**EVERYONE REVIEW PLEASE ANY IDEA'S? TELL ME THEM AND GET A CHAPTER DETICATED TO YOU!**_

_**SO READ AND REVIEW**_

_GARRA:if there reading this thayve already read..._

_me:ummm..._

_garra: give her a minet she's slow_

_***2 DAYS LATER!***_

_ME:OMFG GARRA YOU SO SMART AND RIGHT_

_garra: hn_

_i smake garra_

_me: dont be an asshole!_

_garra: _TT_TT bitch...

me:WHAT? okay while i kill garra you people review so

bye bye my homey's!


	3. lie's or truth

_**LAST TIME:**__** SAKURA GETS BEAT UP AND ASKED IF SHE IS GOING TO DIE AT THE SCHOOL IT THE GYM**_

_**WILL SHE DIE?**_

**okay i'd like to thank **_**cindy medeiros **_**for the review.**

**i love to read and replay to review.**

**so this chapter is for you!**

"no of course not saku-chan un!" deidara screamed

i felt hot water falling onto my cheeks everyone of my friends were crying

crying for me

garra who was holding me had his head bowed ut i felt his tears on me skin

"p-please no more crying...i dont want people to cry for me"i said and passed put

i heard garra screaming my name

"sakura! sakura! damn it dont you die on me!" i heard his voice screaming and cracking becouse he was crying

i felt a hand on my neck

"garra she will be fine she just pasted out from the pain..."guy said

i felt garra tighted his grip on me but it didnt hurt

"sakura...promise me your going to be okay..." i heard garra wisper to me and his hand carress my face

mia saw this walked over to me and picked my un-consios body from garra's hands

"he's mine god damn it!" and throw me to the ground

garra's sand got to me befor i hit the ground

garra comandied his sand to put mia in hand cuffs and drag her to the office

"garra she will be fine..." naruto said

deidara was in tears screaming and threating to kill mia

"mia god damn you! what did sakura do to deserve this? tell me god damn it! sakura! sister un!" deidara screamed

a single tear rolled down my cheek

sasori was also crying yelling my name

"saku-chan be okay! saku-chan please fight! dont give up!" he said huging me begging me to be okay

ten-ten stood over me trying to hold back tears but failed

"sakura...you better be okay" she said

garra held my hand tightly

rock lee was even looking down at me sheading only one tear

"she desived it"saskey said

i heard garra runing to saskey and picking him up by the neck

"sakura is the greatest person ive ever know DONT ever think about putting her down!" garra screamed

"if she's the best person you've meet you need to get out and date more i know some losse wom-"saskey was cut off by garra fist

garra throw him to the side of the room and walked back to me

the nurse ran in

she put me on a streacher

"an ambulence is coming for her right now." the nurse said

deidara was crying his eyes out

my eye's opened slowly

i looked around and wipered softly from the pain

"sakura?" garra said still haveing a few tears running down his face

"i-i t-told y-you i-i w-was f-fine" i said but flinched in pain

"your going to a hospital sakura and were all comeing with you"everyone of my friends said

deidara hugged me

"your going to be okay sister and i had good new's...my parents are going to adoped you i'll be your big b-brother." he said slowly crying still

"y-your parents w-will a-adoped me?" i said between gasp's for air

"yes little sis but you have to get better okay?"he said

"okay" i smiled and looked at garra

"sakura...i..."he stoped himself

i was about to scream in pain

i bit my lip and closed my eye's tightly

it hurt so much to even think about moveing when i saw some police and medic ninja's run in

"who is comeing with us to bring her to the hospital?" the ninja with black hair said

"we are!" all her friends said at the same time

"fine lets go!" they lifted me into a new streacher and drove all of us to a hospital

thay ran test and put my arms in casts and healed my ribs

" you had a broken rib a busted lig a black eye 2 dislocated arm's leg was still dis-located just set back in place for a temporay solosion" the doctor said

i slowly nodded

"you also had a small concution. you have a...a new DNA from befor what has happend?"the femail doctor asked

i told her about the demon and all that i was befor and am now

"amazine your demon is more dangeros then the 9 tailed fox but desides to lisen to you and let you control her!"she said

"m-more danguros?"i asked still in a ton of pain

"yes it wiped out 3 villeges and killed women and children first...it looked like a wight snow fox with yellow eyes but had blood red black and pink on it on it's face and tail and feet."she said

this scared me but i didnt show it

"it really was a true monster..."she said

"which makes me a monster for carrying it right?" i said as if talking about nothing at all

"well some people would look at it like that..." she said as if it didnt matter

naruto..garra..sasori..ten-ten..terima...kankaro...rock lee..hinata..shikamaru..choji...thay all were hearing this but still were there not afraid of her

"guys..." i said softl looking at my friends eye's filled with tears

'whats wrong saku-chan?"sasori said

"i dont want to wind up hurting any of you please...stay away from me...i dont want to hurt you!" i yelled

i felt a hand on my back

"im not going anywhere...none of us are..."it was garra's voice his hand on my back felt so wierd

he leand in a bit

everyone's eye's widend

his lips were so close i could fell his breath on my lips.

he leaned in more and gently had kiss lips touch mine

"im going to stay right here with you." he said

everyone's mouthes hung open when the door slamed open and ran in ino

"oh no..i really am going to die...ino please just make it quick!" i said she bowed

"im sorry im so so so so so sorry please forgive me saskey told me if i was mean to you and started shit with you he'd date me! im selfish i shound done it!"she said

"i-its okay i forgive you..."i said and garra leaned in and kissed me on the forehead

"sakura im so sorry of what happend to you i didnt know she was going to push garra she said she was going to but i didnt belive her."she said

"i know and i belive you i shoud be out of the hospital by tommorow." i said smileing

garra sat on the bed and held me

"so you two are dateing?" ino said

"no..she looked cold so im holding her so she isnt cold" garra said looking at me

"what ever you say garra?" ino said

"so sakura ready to get out of here?" sasori asked

***BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP***

it got faster

"of course!" i said hugging him

deidara smiled

sasori laughed

terima looked at garra and smiled

ten-ten cheered as did everyone else

"can me and sakura have a moment alone please?"garra aske deidara

"fine but im gonna be right outside if i hear any foreplay im killing you garra un" he said as he draged everyone out of the room

garra kissed me on the forehead and leand me down to lie down on the bed

"you know..you really did scare me you know i was worried sick"garra said

"im sorry garra"i said slowly and he hugged me

"im just glad your okay"

deidara ran in

"okay okay break it up to close un!" deidara said me and garra laughed

"can i cheek out of the hospital yet?" i said almost beging

"yes once the nurse come's in to give you your clothes"sasori said walking in

i looked down noticen i was only in the stupid hospital gown

"why..." i said looking down pissed

"why what un?"deidara asked consurnd

"why are these stupid gown so ugly and show your ass!" i screamed

everyone laughed

"im not complaning" garra said

deidara smaked him

"thats my sister"deidara said pissed"not your eye candy un..." deidara said

"mine..."garra said jumping on to my bed huging me

"no not yours...mine...un"deidara said

thay argued for a bit but finaly saying thay'd share me

"okay mrs,sakura you may leave now just change into your clothes and you can cheek out and leave" the nurse said placeing my clothes on a table

"okay thank you"i said

everyone left my room to wait in the hall way..

that is...

all exept for...garra and deidara

i walked into the bath room and tried to get the robe off

"u-umm deidara a little help i cant untie it..." i said despret

i walked out and sat infrount of deidara so he could un-tie it

"but i want to do it"garra wined

"ugg fine" i moved in frount of garra and he smirked

deidara stode right there whaching garra's every move ready to kill

garra un-did the bottom up but held it close so to not get a peek

i then held it closed and ran to he bath room

and changed into my school uniform

as we were walking out i signed out and garra picked me up

"g-garra what are you doing?"i asked him trying not to scream

deidara stood there ready to kill garra

"your still a little hurt so i want to carry you to deidara's if thats okay meet your new family." garra said looking at deidara for an awnser

"ugg..i dont want you in my house but fine only cuz sakura does need some one to carry her and i might break a nail un"

deidara said holding his hand infrount of this face

"thank you deidara-sama." garra said with a small bow

"very good garra un!" deidara looked pleased as how garra was acting.

yes i knew he was acting.

i felt his hand running up and down my back

as we reached deidaras house the door swang open and ran out a man and women who looked just like deidara

"oh sakura we are so happy to meet you please come in come in all three of you please!"his mother said

"yes we must get to know you sakura-chan un!"his father yelled

i see where deidaras 'un' comes from

garra carried me in side

"and deidara who is this young man carrying sakura-chan?" his mother asked sweetly

"hello ma'am, i am garra...im sakura's friend." garra said smileing

deidara smiled at garra

i smiled to garra

"well...garra it is very nice to meet you un!" deidara's father raised his hand to shake garra's

garra smiled and shoke his hand

"sakura...deidara told us about what happend to you and we want to adoped you so you can be happy and we dont care about the demon..."deidara's mother said

"thank you very much i whoud enjoy being your child!" i said smileing

garra smiled at me and looked back to deidars mother and father

"thank you both very much i know sakura will be happy having you to looking after her" he said he looked at me and smiled

"sakura-chan you really got a good man i can tell he'll be good to you." deidara's mom said

"were not dateing!." i looked up to garra and smiled

"so are you planning on marring my daugter un?" daidara's father asked

"w-were not even dating...yet." garra said being serios

"whta do you mean yet?"i yelled

"yup i like him un." my new father said

garra held me tight to him

i felt so safe and warm

"okay sakura so it's decided you can live with us and we will head out in an hour to adoped you!" my new mother said

"yes..deidara, garra can you help sakura bring her stuff to her new room its the 3rd door on the right un!" my father said smileing

"and sakura!" thay added i looked to them"when your in your room open the door on the left!" thay said

"okay thank you..mom, dad"i said running after garra and deidara who hadnt waited for me

i cought up to them we moved my stuff to my new room and my new house with my new family

my room was a black room with a neon blue sakura tree mural on the wall it had a few sakura leave's painted on the rest were painted flying away on the breze

the bed was black it was a 2 person bed like i liked it had the 4 poles that toched the celin and had a see thro blood red vail over the bed that hung down

i had a blood red old style desk looked like it was from the 1800's

the chair was a tall chair black with blood red stripes...i like stripes...

i looked at the balcon...A BALCONY?

i ran twords the balcony i ran and opend the black door that lead to it

it was wonderful

there was a small table out here and it had a glass celing like thing so i choud whach the rain come down when it rained

the table was small and black gothic style the chairs were red again gothic style

there was also a small lader that lead down so i choud just clime down

"a-amazing!" i said

"i knew you'd like it i painted this room just for you un!" deidara said"my mom and dad helped un!" he said

"thank you so much dei-dei-chan!" i ran and hugged him

garra smiled

"also garra-" deidara said ut garra cut off

"did absaloty nothing!" garra said

"but you put together the g-"garra cover his mouth

"lets look at that room your new parents told you about saku-chan!" garra said running fot the door on the left

garra ran in but closed the door behind him

i opened the door

"garra...deidara..you did this?" i asked slowly

the room was a green house that had one door on one side the other on the othe side that lead to a small room which was the bath room

the garden had:

wight roses

lilys

blueberrys

strawberry's

tall green flowers

small blue flowers

blood red flowers

and in the midle of this all was a black rose bush in bloom

i started to cry this was to much thay went thro so much work for me

i ran to both of them and hugged them

"you like it?"garra asked

"oh thank you so much!"i said

"i told garra my parents were gonna adoped you a few weeks ago so he planted these and help me un!"deidara said happy

my head was on garras neck he leand in and wisered in my war "i hope you like it sakura." i felt his mouth on me ear nibbling on my ear

"garra! stop that un!" deidara yelled

"what? im only having a little fun dont worrie i wont rape her!"garra said

"why dont i belive you...un" deidara said

"hehe deidara thank you so much and thanks garra..but stop chewing my ear!"i said to the too fighting

"no problem and amke me!"garra said walking behind me and puting his arms over my sholders

"oh get a room you too un!" deidara covered his mouth

"not a bad idea deidara but i'll pass for now."garra said smileing

"oh sakura i have a presnt for you dont show it to garra he wont " deidara said handing me a box

"oh what is it?"i asked

"open it un" diedar

i un-tied the bow first

"i like bows..."garra said we laughed at his randomness

i riped the wraping paper and opened the box

i moved the tisue paper to see something ruder i moved more of the soft paper to see a red plastic rose

my eye's opened wide and looked at deidara

"whats this?" i asked i didnt know what it was and just read the name

"this is a plastic rose it gives good luck un!"

"how?" i asked

"garra you wanna tell her un?"deidara asked

"sure why not"he said"a plastic red rose is magic with pixie hair spray that makes it shiny and wonderful"

wow garra good explanasion...un"he said

""try itput it on a desk or something un."

"you like the garden?" he said smileing

"yes garra i love it so much!"i said

"someday you have to pay garra back for his kindness sakura un." deidara said laughing

"yup and in a year or too i want to colect" garra said

"colect what?"i aked

"how are you gonna repay me"garra said having an evil smirk

"ummm...i dont know"i said not knowing what hé wanted

"sakura...he wants to-"deidara was cut off

"let her figer it out on her own deidara"garra said

"fine un TT_TT'

my eye's widend

'omfg he wants me to have sex with him..omg omg what do i say?'

**'tell him yes if you want to have sex with him!'**my inner demon said

"i'll figur something good to do" i said

"i only want it if its good" garra said putting his forehead on mine

"okay" i said

'he is so sweet he isnt foursing me to have sex with him'

"deidara, can i stay here tonight to make sure sakura is okay?" garra said with a cute little face he was smileing and looked so cute

"fine but you have to sleep in sakura's room and i will sleep in there to to male sure you dont touch her un!"deidara said

"okay thank you deidara i apresiate it" garra said and carryed and put me on my bed

"it's 11:41...time for bed un!"deidara said

garra jumped in my bed next to me

"bad garra no un!" deidara said he rolled up a news paper and hit garra on his nose

garra grawled at deidara and cudeled next to me

"haha down boy" i said rubbing his head

garra growled at me at moved down

he pu his head on myy curve and his arms around my thighs

"grrrr...mine..grrr"garra said looking at deidara then me

"bad boy down...sakura were shoud have him nutered un." deidara said in a serios voice

garra's head snapped up at the word 'nouter'

"yes i do agree we dont want him in his happy mood yes i will make him an-"i has cut off by a warm hand covering my mouth

"looks like im in one of my moods"garra said getting ontop of me

deidara grabed my copy of war and peace and hit garra with it

"bad garra no rapeing sakura...yet un"

"what do you mean 'yet'?" i asked him

"its not rape if thay like it..." garra said rudding his head were deidara hit him

"sakura is still a-"

"shut it deidara garra dont need that info!"

"your also her first-"

"i said shut it!"

i picked up my alarm clock at throw it at deidara

"your still a virgen?ha!" garra asked getting off me

"ugg..yes im a virgen...okay you may start the insults"i said

"im sorry i shoudnt laugh im a virgen too"garra said looking down

"garra your a virgen?..." i said

"yea haha looks like garra's never gotten it on un!' deidara said

"lets get some sleep im tierd..." i said

i lied down and closed my eyes

i felt warm arms holding me i smiled

i woke up in the midle of the night to see garra wide awake holding me

1 hand was on my sholder the other was on my stomic he didnt notice i was awake so pretand to sleep

"sakura..."he said wispering

i mouned pretending i was having a fantisy

well i was i was thinking of him ripping off my clothes and start to-wait...bad sakura consentrait

he moved the hand he had on my sholder the my face

"g-garra what do you think your doing un!" deidara was wispering but showting at the same time

"i wasnt gonna do anything else i just like the felling of her skin under my hands..." garra said not looking away from me

"god garra just asked her to have sex with you and fuck her already un" deidara said

"i dont want to! i have no felling twords her at all! if anything i hate her!" garra said

i heard this and woke right up

"g-garra?you...you hata me?"i asked slowly trying not to cry i was looking at him

i couldent take it and looked away and got up from my bed

"sakura i didnt mean it li-"i cut garra off

"its...it's okay i understand..."i went to my closet and grabed a jaket"im going for a walk..."

_**what happend when sakura was gone!**_

deidara looked at garra discusted

"how dare you un!"deidara said smaking garra

"what the hell she dont like me any ways!"

"yes she does! why do you think she's so hurt right now? she thougt you liked her! now she know's you hate her and is heart broken you basterd!" deidara yelled

"so? she shount like me any ways remmember the whole me being a blood thrsty killer!" garra said

"your so heart-less!"

"well to bad i dont 'love' people!"

_**where sakura is**_

'he doesnt love me? am i ugly? of course i am im a monster! an un-love ugly monster!'

'_**sakura you are no monster i am the demon not you do not cry he is not worth your time'**_

_**'**_BUT I REALLY DO CARE ABOUT HIM!'

'_**forget about him sakura love is not for those who are monster's'**_

'i am a monster...'

'_**yes..but i'll always be your friend i'll never leave you sakura i think your wonderful.'**_

_**'**_thanks**'**

i started to walk home deidara greated me i didnt say anything to him and went to sleep

i woke up the next morrning to see i was all alone

**'lets get up and go to school!'**

"okay" i smiled and tried to get up

i ran into the bathroom

i got dressed added the chains and a gothic bow in stead of the tie no one ever wore the tie that was given

i did my make up and my hair and put on my thigh high black socks and my boots

i was ready for school

i came out of the bathroom and ran downstaires cuz deidara was down there at the table with my new family talking about my futer

"good morning everyone"

"sakura you have a very wonderful futer a head of you!" my new mother said

"i know..i said and me and smiled

we all ate brectfast and my family asked me normal things like my old life

then me,deidara,grabed all our school stuff and deidara said he'd give me and deidara a lift to school

"be right back"he said and ran to his house's garage

a few minet's later he came back on a motercycle

"lets get going!" he said smileing deidara got on but i didnt move"you okay sakura?"

"...yea.." i got on the back of the motercycle

"okay now hold on" he said putting my hands on his waist and started to drive twords the school

when we got to school deidara got off and helped me down

"thanks deidara"

"no problem"

i saw sasori run to deidara and thay ran off together and i started walking twords the group

everyone's mouths were open

"what...what? is something on my face?" i asked them

"..."

"..."

"..."

"sakura your b-bleading!"hinata yelled

"where?" i asked

"y-your kanji..."she said softly

i felt it..it started to burn very very badly

"_**sakura..garra does not love you..you are un-love you kanji burn doesnt it?"**_

"i-its fine hinata really it'll stop in a few..." i said starting to clean it up

***ring ring ring***

time for class i walked to homeroom and sat down and looked at todays scadual

**'SCHOOL SCEDUAL'**

**ELA(GUY)**

**ART(JURAIA)**

**GYM (GUY)**

**ELA (GUY)**

**SCIENCE (OROCHIMARU)**

**READING (GUY)**

**HISTORY (tsunade)**

**LUNCH **

**RESSES**

**GYM (GUY)**

**MUSIC (KAKASHI)**

**SWIM CLASS (OROCHIMARU)**

me and naruto walked to class and i sat down next to garra where i was asined

"sakura im-"garra started i cut him off

"i told you..dont worrie im use to it i understand" i said not looking at him

naruto sat behing me next to hinata how was behind garra

mia infrount of garra and next to her sia

guy ran in the room and jumped on his desk

"MY YOUTHFUL CLASS! I HAVE A PROJECT YOU MUST ALL DO!"guy yelled

"YOU MUST ALL READ A BOOK AND WRIGT IT AS A PLAY! DESING COSTONES! AND PROPS! I WILL PICK THE PARNERS OF 3!" he yelled

we all looked at him and waited for our parners

"the group's are"

1)naruto,ichigo,hinata

2)ino,candy,sie

3)jason,saskey,ten-ten

4)sasori,deidara,mary

5)terima,sikarmaru,kankaru

6)mary,abby,karin

7)mia,garra,sakura

you may not change your group's members now get in your groups pick a book and start!"

mia ran to garra and hugged him

"yay garra i knew karma whoud be kind to me this is a sing we were ment to beee!" she said

"i have-!" garra said looking at me

"you two do look cute together..."i said

garra looked at me like i had hurt him he looked hurt

i showed no emosion but inside..inside this was killing me

"you will someday relise im your sole mate and it will be very soom!" mia said

"mia?"i asked her

"what?" she said

"shut the fuck up..."i said

"why dont you!"

"...so what book we doing?" garra asked

"umm...what about...-"

"what about...blood for life?"garra said

"perfect" me and mia said

*_**im wrigtin a book called blood for life not a real published book yet **_TT_TT_**sorry***_

"okay so the story is about a mother who's son die's at the age of 2 she makes a deal with the devil that if she kill's 6 people she loves she can have her son back"mia said

"yea and she kills them and her son come's back but as a demon and kills the mother end of book"garra said

"so why dont we make the son a normal child again after he kills his mother and put alot of drama like love and death?" i said

"great!"mia said

we worked hard thro both periods i wroght 15 pages doble sided and mia desinged costoms garra helped me and mia

i told him to just help mia i was fine

"are you still angry at what i said yesterday i only said it be-"

"socially-retarded Black Ops agent "i mummter

"sakura...i want to talk to you later.."garra wispered "alone and at my house right after school."

"...fine..."i wispered back

***RING RING RING***

next is :ART!

i love art i really really love art

i sat down at a huge table with me, garra, naruto, sasori, and deidara

deidara grabed his note book and throw it at garra

garra ducked and it hit saskay

we all laughed

saskay was PISSED

naruto laughed so hard he fell out of his chair

"naruto your such a naru-tard at times!" sasori said

saskay walked over to our group and slamed me into the desk

i had no emosion even tho my head was bleeding

he grabed my breast but i couldnt move he pinned me to the desk as i tried to skwerm free

"let my sister go you jackass un!"deidara ran twords saskay but stoped

saskay was holding a kuni knife to my neck

"you move she dies...its simple really im going to deflower this flower no one else but me"

garra looked like he was ready to kill but didnt move

"sakura...move or strugle and i'll kill garra..."saskay said laughing

"l-leave him out of this!" i yelled "i mean nothing to him so just leave him out of this!"

garra's eye's widend

"what about you sakura? do you have an fellings for him?" saskay said as he pressed the kuni knife against my neck causing blood to be sheed

"n-no now leave him alone!" i said

i was lieing

i loved garra...i loved him very much

i looked too garra

he looked hurt

i felt tears forming in my eye's

garra may of hurt me but i didnt want to hurt him i loved him but he didnt love me back.

saskay grabed me by the hair and started to drag me out of the room by my hair.

i saw garra following saskay but saskay didnt notice garra.

saskay draged me into an empty room and started to tie me up.

i was crying i knew garra woudnt help me

he hated me he whould just whach untill it was all over and might help me or get deidara.

i was hopeing none of my friends whould come...i knew saskay whould hurt or even kill them if thay did.

he tied me up to the wall

"now i can take what is finally mine!" he said

i was so scared i didnt want to lose my virginaty here

not here...not now...not with him...

his hands were on my sholders and trailed down to my hips he ran one hand down my leg and the other under my shirt

the hand under my shirt went under my bra and grabed my left breast hard

i cried out garra's name.

i begged for garra's help.

saskay hit me across my face

"why do you call his name and not mine...i'll kill him! i told you! you will be un-loved! this is the only love you'll ever have! you can only love yourself!" he yelled

"..."

i didnt awnser him

the hand on my leg trailed up my leg and up my skirt.

his hand rubbed up and down my leg and finally into my underwear.

i yelled and begged him to stop.

he didnt stop.

he rubbed up and down my slit and slowly slid his finger inside me

_**GARRA'S VIEW!**_

i was running down the hall tryin to find sakura

"sakura!"i yelled hopeing to hear her respond

then sudenly i heard a scream.

i heard sakura's plead's for help.

pleads to god to make him stop.

i ran to a empty classroom and lisened

"p-please...s-stop!" i heard sakura begging

"tell me sakura...do you wish i was garra? do you wish garra was fingering you instead of me?" i heard saskay say

so thats what he was doing to her that bastered

"..."sakura stayed silent

i then heard a slap sound...i knew he had hit her

"tell me!"he yelled at her

"n-no...if i did you'd kill him..."she said sounding as if she was crying

"yea your right good girl. now let me fuck you! this is the only love i'll let you have in life you slut!"i heard him yell

i heard sakura yell for help and another slap sound so i tried to bust down the door.

i had my sand atake it...it was no use he had a barrier

"whould it help if i looked like garra? whould it help if garra whached? i can send clone's out to get him if you want."he said in a cold voice to sakura

"p-please let me go!" she cried

"there is no mersy for monster's like you naruto and garra...Shodow clone jutso!" he said i heard about 9 clones apper "find and capture garra and bring him here!"

they found me and hit me and draged me in the room

saskay tied me to the wall next to sakura

she had bruses on her face but had no emosion what so ever on her face

"sakura..lisen to me okay? i'll pro-" she cut me off

"garra...leave me alone..i didnt want you to help me...now he's going to hurt you...it's all my fault!" she said her head down i choudnt see her face

"yes sakura it is your fault you got poor garra into trobel..what do you think would happen if he saw me rape you and him not doing anything to help you?"he said

he head looked over to me with a painful look say 'please...dont look at me...'

i saw saskay knelling down in frount of her

his head went under her skirt.

i saw his hands go up her skirt and pulling down her pantys

"**garra! hurry help her! garra help sakura!"**my inner demon yelled at me

'what do i do?what do i do?' i screamed in my head

when i saw sakura's pantys hit the ground i looked at sakura's face to see if she liked what saskay was doing

she looked in pain...her eye's shut tightly bitting her lip...

she doesnt want him!

i saw sakura's eye's open and she looked at me

"sakura...keep looking at me sakura it'll be okay!" i told her

"g-garra p-please l-look a-away..."she said face bright red

i wiggled my hand over to her's and grabed her hand for dear life

"sakura...im so sorry! im sorry! im sorry! im so so so sorry i cant help you!" i yelled

"garra-"when she finshed my name she screamed.

i saw saskay fingering her hard.

"saskay! cut it out your hurting her!

sakura wiggled and skwered but he keeped doing it harder and faster

then he stoped sudenly.

he smikered at me with an evil grin

"garra what whoud you do if i fucked sakura infrount of you? hard for her first time?"he said

"saskay please...i'll do anything...please dont hurt sakura..." i begged him

"lets make a deal...i wont fuck her...but you have too if you dont i take her virginaty hard and painful." he said laughing

i saw sakura's eye's wideing.

she looked at me like i was going to kill her.

"my sadow clones will let you down but you cant get out of her unless i let you out and sakura isnt leaveing a virgen garra...it's me...or you!" he said

"fine...i'll do it..."saskay left the room and his sadow clones let me and sakura down.

she fell and backed into the corner of the room.

i walked slowly to her and hugged her.

"sakura...im so sorry...i know you hate me but...i love you..and i dont want saskay to be your first he'll hurt you" i said trying not to cry

"g-garra...im scared..."she said

"i know...i am too...i promise...i'll be gental please let me be your first..."i begged her

"garra...i-i love you too!" she said

i lifted up her chin so she was looking me in the eye's and kissed her.

after a while i wanted to taste more of her so i licked her lips and i slid my thoung into her mouth.

she surendred and i searched her mouth.

when we broke the kiss i looked around.

"were in a dorm room"

"y-yea" she said still a little scared

i picked her up and carried her to a bed

"sakura..the only reson i said what i said was ecouse i was afraid of people knowing how i felt about you. i didnt mean for you to hear me..im so sorry"i said

she kissed me and i smiled

she broke the kiss and kissed down my jaw to my chin to my neck and lifted up my shirt.

she kissed down my stomic and started to un-button my pants

i have no idea what she was doing but it felt right

when my pant's were un-buttoned i felt her pulling them off

i was now in only my black boxer's

'am i gonna be too small?' i asked myself

'**garra...i dont think your gonna be too small 8 in. is not small you have nooo problem!'**my demon said

i felt warm hand stroking up and down my shaft i groned and tilted my head back

'god does that fell so friken good!' i said in my head

"do you like this?" she asked me

"oh gods sakura yes." i said

"or this?" she said grabbing my balls and tugging slightly

"oh god sakura!" i said

i stoped her from doing anything else and fliped her on her back and lied her down on the bed.

i slowly un-buttoned her shirt

i saw her trying to hold it closed

i grabed her hands slowly and kissed her hands

"sakura...your so beutiful." i wispered in her ear and licked and nibbled on her ear

se let go of her shirt and closed her eyes and i kissed her

"you dont have to be scared" i wispered

i then lowered my head down to her breast lifted her black lace bra and licked around her left breast

i licked bit sucked nibbled on both of her breast

"garr-ahh that fell's so good!" she mouned my name every few seconds

i stared to kiss down her stomic.

with the demon in side of me i can smell her arousle and it was a complet turn on i wanted to lick her core so badly

i kissed lower and lower untill ireached her waist line of her skirt.

i put my hands on her hips and rubed slowly up and down.

i started to slid of her skirt first.

i looked at her face.

she looked scared...did i scare her?

"sakura...are you scared?"i asked her

"y-yes..."she said

"am...am i scaring you i dont mean to i-im trying my best" i said

"i-i know garra but im scared that it will hurt.."

"i'll be gentle and slow i wont rush..."i said

"o-okay"she said looking up trying not to make eye contact with me

"sakura..."i wispered befor lowering my head again.

my used my hands to seperate her legs and her legs started to shake

"sakura...im going to do this slow..."i said and liked her slit thro her underwear.

"sakura...do you like this?"

all i got were deep breathes.

so i keeped going

i started to slowly pull down her underwear.

i started to lick her slit slowly and in reward she mouned my name.

i stoped to look at her to make sure i wast hurting her.

i saw she was slightly smileing and mouning but still looked scared.

sakura looked scared still.

i was still scareing her.

i want her to trust me i want her to know i would never hurt her not ever!

i started to lick her again.

i put my lips around her numb and started to suck lightly.

'oh my god she taste's so damn good. god i cant stop!'i told my inner demon

'**garra dont stop! i think she like's it!'**

'good'i told him'

i started to slowly slid my tough into her really slow. i heard her mouning my name.

"g-g-garra" she mouned with her head bobbing back and fourth

i slid my toung in to her faster and faster.

i felt her hands in my hair begging me not to stop.

i slightly nipped her numb

"g-garra! s-" she was about to say stop but the door swang open.

with my tougn still in sakura i looked twords the door to see naruto, deidara and, sasori.

"you basterd un!" deidara said running twords me

"WAIT! saskay was about to rape sakura and said eather i do her or he was going to fuck her as hard as he could! i had no coice you think i want sex with her?"

damn it garra why did you say that!

i heard a small sniff and looked twords sakura.

she was crying and putting her clothes back on.

"sakura..i didnt mean it like that..." i tried to to tell her

she wasnt liseing.

sasori ran to sakura and hugged her

"shhh...sakura it's okay...shhhh"i heard sasori wisper to sakura who was in tears

"of course why whould you garra un!" deidara hissed "i mean she is just another sex doll un!" deidara screamed

i saw sasori pick up sakura

i looked at sakura's face.

"why doesnt anyone love me?" she wispered with tears running down her face her bang's covering her eye's

"sakura...we love you very much"i heard sasori wiseperd

i saw garra push sasori awayy and he droped her

"l-leave me alone! i want all you basterds away from me!" sakura screamed

deidara grabed her arm

"im sorry deidara i cant be your sister...saskay will hurt you!" she said pushed him and ran.

ut saskay grabed her by the neck

"i told you...you wernt leaveing a virgen!" i heard saskay say

my sand grabed him.

but not befor he used a jutso'

"demon releas no jutso!" saskay screamed

sakura grabed her head and screamed in pain

he eye's flashed yellow she grew faghns a dark red chakura was forming around her.

her demon was being relased.

i used a jutso that keeps my demon in cheak on her and she passed out but was back to normal.

i broke saskays arms and throw him onto a wall.

i ran over to sakura but deidara stoped me

"havent you done enofe un?"he said and picked sakura up slowly

"deidara i didnt mean it that way! i just meant i wasnt ready for that kind of relasion ship with her! i wanted it to be-" i stoped my self and fell to the floor

i grabed my hair and just sat there

"sakura...sakura im so sorry! i didnt mean it! im sorry!" i wispered

i felt someone kick me in the side.

"sakura's having a mentle break down becouse of you!" i heard naruto yell

"sasori...naruto..you have to belive me! i didnt mean it like that!"i yelled

"sakura thougt you loved her! sakura now think's everyone wants to kill her and doesnt trust anyone anymore!" sasori screamed

"i have to fix this! where is she?" i yelled

"she's at deidara's but we dont want you to hurt her!" sasori yelled

i didnt lisen and i ran to deidara's house.

i ran to sakura's room.

i saw her...and it broke my heart...

i saw her screaming

"i can only love myself! i dont want your pity!" she screamed at deidara

"sakura i love you!" i yelled

deidara and sakura looked at me

sakura walked up to me

"you dont love me! your like everyone else! you want me dea-" i cut her off with a kiss

i felt her tears falling on to myy cheek's.

she pushed me away.

she grabed her hair and fell to the floor screaming how she hated everyone

deidara tried to walk to her and i saw something moveing around her...

'what is that?' i asked myself

i saw something start to rise from the ground...it was sand...

it all clicked now...the demon sakura has inside her...is the sister of the demon in me...the fox of the sand yuco..

'damn it'

"deidara! dont go near her!" the sand rapped around her makeing a see throw shiled around her.

"garra! whats going on un?" deidara asked

"the demon saskay put in her was yuco fox of the sand! she has the power to control sand like me!"i yelled

she stood up slowly...she stared at me...

"sakura i didnt mean it i meant i wasnt ready for a relasion like that...i wasnt ready for sex it's not becouse i dont love you please belive me i'll do anything" i begged

i saw her eye's widen

"g-garra? i...NO! i dont belive you! no! no! no! im alone i hate everyone i hate you all the world hates me!"as she said this her sand picked her up and carred her away

"deidara follow me!" my sand picked both of us up and carried me to where sakura was

i saw her and someone else.

it looked like me!

me and deidara hid in the bushes

"sakura you worthless piece of trash! i want something from you!" the person who looked like me said it was saskay it smelt like him!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GARRA?" she screamed

he pushed her down and put chakera-cuffs on her.

he riped her shirt off and throw it to the side.

"your viginaty...then your life!" he said as he started to lick down her stomic

my sand ataked saskay and sealed him in a sand coffin i steped out of the bushes

"sakura i-" i was cut off by sakura running twords me, wraping her arms around me"sakura im sorry..im so..so sorry...please forgive me?"i asked her

no i didnt ask her i begged her..

"garra i dont know if i should trust you..."she said in tears

"sakura i can explan...i just didnt want to hurt you...i wasnt ready for sex but..but now...i know you want nothing to do will me but i love you"i told her

**okay read and review guys!**

**what will happen? will sakura forgive him?**

**will saskay live?**

**will deidara accept garra?**

**find out in the next chapter!  
><strong>**buh-bye my home dogs!**


End file.
